Kasumi Tako
Kasumi Tako, feared as the 'Monster of the Hidden Mist' (Kirigakure no Kaijin), was a jonin of the Viallage hidden in the Mist who was killed during the Third Shinobi World War. Kasumi is a Naruto OC belonging too EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) This page is a major work in progress and will be updated as the character is further developed. Please bear with me until completion. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Kasumi is a generally over bearing and blunt person towards those around her, rarely is she afraid to speak her mind. Kasumi was known as the cruelest kunoichi of her day, but she did have a softer side and was not above showing concern for those dear to her. Initially, Kasumi was a very patient and understanding person, but years of war and fighting hardened her heart. For along time, she held onto the notion of sparing the innocent and killing only when nessacary, but by the time the Third Shinobi World War had ended she was completely uncaring to the thoughts and feelings of others and thought of them as no more than tools to accomplish her own goals. In battle, Kasumi is calm and collected, acting as an ice-cold ruthless hunter who would work with her anger like a deadly craftsmen; although when she gets to worked up and lets her temper get the best of her she is much more likely to make mistakes. Appearance Kasumi had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, dark chesnut brown eyes, and very long orange-red hair (a common trait among the members of the Tako clan) with strands that curled in to framed both sides of her face. As an adult, Kasumi generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless dress that ws patterned with the traditional stripes most kirigakure shinobi wear. On top of this she would wear a long, loosely fittting kimono style garment that was blue in color with cream colored piping, which she would tie at her waist with a thin cream- colored belt and two tags with unknown kanjis on them. Abilities Kasumi was hailed as a prodigy, even by the battle-adept Tako Clan's standard, she excelled at most challenges she was given, finding little difficulty in tasks that would seem challenging to others. She was a powerful member of Kirigakure's military force, as well as a deadly opponent with a keen intellect. She speacilized in tracking and gathering information from enemies, she was one of the best at capturing her oppenents alive, leaving them at the brink of death and having no choice but to surrender, Up until the death of Husband, Fuguki Suikazan, Kasumi was rather hesitant about fighting people, and would only kill those deserving of it or as a last resort, but after years of fighting and wars hardening her heart, this was the final straw that made her crack. Kasumi became considerably more homoscidal after this, and with every passing mission she became more and more reckless until she was finally killed in the Third Shinobi World War. Kekkei Genkai Suisei no Henkan (水生変容, Aquatic Transformation) is an ability wielded by the Tako Clan, which increases their physical abilities and allows their bodies to perform various shape-shifting feats due to their innate ability to passively absorb natural energy. While these clansmen can absorb natural energy passively without being turned into a statue, as those who failed to learn senjutsu do, their bodies cannot control the immense power surges that accompany the transformation and as such, are prone to sporadically going berserk. This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their special bodies. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, clan members can undergo various drastic physical alterations. Like other members of her clan, Kasumi possesses an ability similar to the Sage Transformation (仙人化, Senninka), which allows her to use the natural energy she absorbs to transform her body. Kasumi can change what form she takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of her body. Due to this ability, Kasumi possesses considerably large reserves of powerful chakra and quite the stamina. However, the adverse effects of the natural energy result in sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing Kasumi and many other members of her clan to sporadically go berserk the more frequently the Suisei no Henkan is used. Like her clansmen, Kasumi is limited to one transformation through Suisei no Henkan which will usually resemble an aquatic creature. The Suisei no Henkan has two different levels, and the types of transformations differ from person to peron. When inactive, the only visible characteristic of the Suisei no Henkan is three small purple dots that appear beneath the user's eyes in the pattern of a semi-circle. When the kekkei genkai is first activated, these marks will appear beneath the user's eyes, and are considered to be a "rite of passage" amongst clan members. Stats Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kasumi was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. She was mobilised along side Gari, Pakura, Toroi, and what was known as the strongest generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village. After conversing with some of the other reanimated shinobi, Kasumi noted their situation to be rather unusual, as her body was moving of its own accord despite her mind being clear. Ambushed by the Surprise Attack Division, Kasumi's left arm and part of her torso was destroyed due to the explosive tags carried by Sai's ink birds, yet it quickly regenerates. Discerning that their bodies were indestructible and so, they could trade blows without risk, Kasumi stormed the recently grounded opposition but is intercepted by Might Guy of the Third Division. Feeling feverish as Kabuto erases her consciousness, an unthinking Kasumi quickly launches into an assault. After the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were summoned by Gari and Pakura to overwhelm the enemey, Kasumi retreated to a safe distance to await further orders and observe her old friends fighting once more. - - - More to come soon - - - Trivia *Kasumi's hobbies include tending to her plants and maintaining her weapons. *Temari's favourite foods are sweet chestnuts, and Kenchin soup. Her least favourite foods are dishes such as squid and octopus. *Kasumi dislike fires, hot/humid weather, and rude/disrespecttful people. *Kasumis nindo is "Never regret what you've done, only regret getting caught." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT